Master!
by SnowFlake-Sama
Summary: Shizuo gets turned into a dog... Well a half-dog... And who's offering to take care of him? -Shizaya!-
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Master!**

**Pairing: Shizaya!**

**Rating: T (for now :D)**

**Summary: Shizuo gets turned into a dog... Well a half dog... And who's offering to take care of him? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING!: Below you'll read some delicious fluff :D beware of shizu-chan's... Colorful language... :D **

* * *

"what the hell shinra?! I came here to get my wounds patched up and you turn me into a freaking dog?! The fucks wrong with you!?" A very pissed off blond debt collector yelled at his doctor friend who is now hiding behind the couch, terrified that his friend might maul him to death...

"Well technically you're only a half-dog since—"

"May hell freeze 'cause I don't fucking care! All that matters is that you make an antidote like **RIGHT. NOW.** And I'll consider ripping your throat out" Shizuo said, a murderous aura seemed to come right out him as he showed his new and sharp claws to the underground doctor, who looks like he's about to piss his pants. Normally shinra isn't afraid of Shizuo since he knew his friend wouldn't seriously hurt him, but now Shizuo looked like he could kill.

"I-I'll try my best ahaha... W-why don't you just sit down and relax while I continue to treat your—"

"Something stinks..." Shizuo said, effectively cutting off shinra's rambling as he sniffed the air. He glared at the door when he smelled that the scent was emanating from there, thanks to his new dog senses he was able to smell that 'stench' from far away until it grew stronger and stronger and stro—

"Ah seriously no I'm fine, it's just a broken wrist"

...

"Fine..."

_'That voice... That smell' _Shizuo began to growl and his growling only grew louder when he heard the door opening and that familiar voice he hated so much became clearer and louder. "Shiiiinraaa~! Hey can you fix something for me?" Panic began to course through the underground doctors body as he watched Shizuo get into a pouncing position, still growling.

"Shinra didn't you hear me? I said—"

"FLEA!"

Izaya and Celty froze as they watch the bodyguard who (much to their surprise) had new ears and a tail dash forwards in their direction, or rather in izaya's direction.

Shinra on the other hand, said something and the only thing that came to his mind to prevent his (soon-to-be) wife and other friend from being pounced by his half-dog friend.

...

**"SHIZUO _SIT_!"**

The room became dead silent, the blond half-human and half-dog stopped in mid-step. The vein in his forehead was showing and his claws were about to reach for the informants pale neck when he heard shinra shouted a command. Normally he would've brushed it off and continue his actions, but he felt the need to obey. And so he did. So that's why Heiwajima Shizuo, a former full fledge human, is now sitting in front of his headless friend and his arch-nemesis. Like a good obedient dog would...

One would expect Orihara Izaya to be the first one to burst out laughing at how the ex-bartender was acting, but no instead it was Kishitani Shinra.

"Pfft- ahahahahahahahahahaha! Y-you actually o-obeyed! Hahahahahaha..." The doctor doubled over laughing while the other two was still in state of shock. Shizuo on the other hand was not pleased with being laughed at. He began to growl once again before he lifted the underground doctor by his shirt.

"You think that's funny eh shinra? How 'bout I teach you how to play dead huh? Only difference is that it won't be pretend!"

Shinra bit his own tongue before shaking his head frantically. All of a sudden celty's shadows began to wrap around the furious half-human and her significant other, effectively pulling them apart.

"Let me go celty! I'll rip his god forsaken head Off!"

"No my love don't release him!"

Izaya could only watch in amusement as Shizuo threw a colorful string of curses at the other. He managed to snap himself back into reality but kept himself quiet for a moment as Shizuo explained in a deadly manner on how shinra was the reason for his newly added dog parts and on how the underground doctor should pay the price...

Finally after a few more minutes of this izaya finally had enough, he still has a broken wrist to take care off.

"I wouldn't like to interrupt this important rant of yours shizu-chan, but I have my own set of problems I have to attend to, one of them is my broken wrist" Izaya said as he sat down on the couch, cradling his injured wrist carefully.

"So shinra if you may...?"

"Ah y-yeah"

Celty finally lowered Shizuo to the ground, the bodyguard just growled and glared at the informant but did nothing else. He wasn't one to hurt someone when they're already injured. Shinra began feeling izaya's arm gently making the informant whimper softly, Shizuo on the other hand heard the informant thanks to his new dog hearing, his body moved against his will as he made his way to the informant and sat down beside him, eyeing him with concern. This was unnoticed by the raven as he cried out in pain, a stray tear rolling down his pale cheek.

"all right I'll just get something to wrap around your wrist. Be right back" he looked at celty giving her the 'Please make sure they don't destroy anything' look before going off to one of the rooms after celty had given him a nod.

"shizu- wha-!" Celty turned around in the speed of sound, preparing to use her shadows to stop the two. What she saw caught her completely of guard...

Shizuo was on top of izaya but he was being mindful of the informants wrist as he licked the smaller's cheek, the cheek where the stray tear had rolled down on. Izaya in turn was blushing so hard that his face could rival a tomatoes.

"you idiotic brute! What the fuck was that for you protozoan!" Izaya yelled as he tried to push Shizuo away with his good hand. The blond however found izaya's struggle to be somewhat cute and he couldn't stop the small chuckle that emanated from his throat, nor the wagging of his tail.

a loud click followed by a flash of light silenced the two and looked over to see that shinra was holding a phone up, camera facing them and is wearing a grin. "My~ My~ what do we have here?" shinra said cheerfully before giggling like a high school girl. That soon came to a stop as celty shoved her PDA to her roommate.

**[Sorry. I can't stop them now]**

shinra's mind began wondering on why his lover began said those until his gaze drifted to the two, they haven't moved at all from their position but both seemed to be surrounded by dark auras. Shinra began to hide behind his headless lover though she side-stepped showing him her previous message.

"Shinra..." Shizuo again began to growl, getting off of izaya and got into a pouncing position. Before the doctor met his unfortunate demise he quickly thought of a way that might save his life. Keyword 'might'.

"S-Shizuo listen you can't possibly kill me right? w-who will make your antidote if I'm g-gone!" shinra waved his arms frantically as he tried his best to smoothen out his friends rage. Which seemed to work well since Shizuo managed to calm down, which was a great relief, for both shinra and celty.

"fine..."

"T-thanks! Now we just have to find someone you can live with to—"

"WHAT!?"

"well we can't just leave you going around with dog parts! Someone might shoot you, call the animal pound, or rape yo—"

"DAMMIT SHINRA! WHAT THE FUCK!"

"h-hey you never know!"

"I'M RIGHT ABOUT READY TO KILL YOU AND DUMP YOUR SORRY CARCASS INTO THE NEAREST SHARK INFESTED OCEAN!"

"w-well your out of luck, we're in a city so you—"

"FUCK IT!"

"Alright that's enough Shizu-chan~!"

Izaya laid a hand on the blond's forehead which had a remarkable effect on him. Shizuo calmed down immensely. His tail wagging a mile a minute, though his expression betrayed it. Izaya just couldn't help it as a chuckle forced it's way out off its throat.

"I'll take care of him..." Said the informant with a rather warm smile.

* * *

**A/N:** hey guys! I'm not dead! Hooray! :D :3 just wanted to write this and don't worry this 'll only be a two-shot and I'll upload the other chapter tomorrow! :3

**Note:** bring tissues next time when you read the second chap! OwO)/

Thanks! And see you in the next chapter!

Bye bye minna~~! w)/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Master!**

**Pairing: Shizaya!**

**Rating: M (Heck yeah! :D)**

**Summary: Shizuo gets turned into a dog... Well a half dog... And who's offering to take care of him? **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**WARNING!: I hope you Guys brought tissues 'cause here comes the smut~! :D**

* * *

_'Okay I have no idea how the fuck I got here' _Shizuo thought as he licked the pink bud that was attached to that beautiful pale skin, earning a pleasured moan from the male that was writhing beneath him. "Shizu...cha- Ah~!" The sinful tongue left the now hardened bud as it licked all the way from his mate's neck to his mouth to devour those sweet tasting lips...

"Shizu-chan... Hah.. Please..." Izaya panted as soon as he felt those lips leave his. His eyes filled with nothing but lust for the man hovering over him.

"Tell me what you want I-ZA-YA-KUUN~" if dogs could purr this one practically did.

"I-I want—"

**(( *pauses* hehehe now I think you guys are confused as to what happened that led these two to do this *grin* shall we rewind back to the events of the last chapter?**

**Shizuo and Izaya: NOOO! Don't you _DARE_ leave us hanging!**

***Ignores* well then let's go back ( ~ =OwO)~ ))**

* * *

Izaya laid a hand on the blondes forehead which had a remarkable effect on him. Shizuo calmed down immensely. His tail wagging a mile a minute, though his expression betrayed it. Izaya couldn't help it as a chuckle forced it's way out of his throat.

"I'll take care of him..." Said the informant with a rather warm smile.

**(( let's start from there!))**

"What!?" Shizuo and Shinra both asked in unison, their face expressing shock for what they've just heard, but although Shizuo is giving a disgusted/shocked look his tail seemed to have wagged even faster. Izaya merely sighed but that didn't stop his hand from petting the blonde half-dog which said blonde was secretly grateful for. No matter how much he deny it, it felt good to feel izaya's soft finger petting his hair.

"I said that I'll take care of him~" Izaya said as he began to scratch shizuo's chin, the ex-bartenders human side wasn't all to pleased with the sudden action and would've pushed the informant off if it wasn't so damn good! His tail began wagging even faster if it was possible, the pleasure he felt is off the roof! Izaya merely chuckled as he continued to please the bodyguard.

"U-um w-well if that's alright with Shizuo" shinra said, although he was the one who suggested that someone had to look over Shizuo he hadn't expected that 'someone' would be izaya. "Oh~ I'm sure he won't mind~ isn't that right shizu-chan~? Who's a good boy ne~?" Izaya said as he petted and scratched shizuo's hair and chin, said half-man and half-dog muttered some sort of 'Woof!' While he leaned closer to izaya, his face showing happiness.

"O-okay then..." And with that Izaya and Shizuo left their friends apartment to go to the informants own apartment. When they arrived Shizuo wasn't all that happy that he was in izaya's apartment. _'The fleas stench is everywhere!'_ The blond huffed and sat down on the couch, closing his eyes he began to drift into slumber. That is until he felt the couch dip down beside him. His eyes shot open, looking at the informant who had brought his laptop with him. The ex-bartender growled a bit but did nothing since he wouldn't want to hurt his 'Master'.

"The fuck flea? Don't you have a desk? Go work there, it's bad enough that I have to stay at your house till shinra makes the freaking antidote" izaya just pouted but he didn't grant shizuo's wish of working at how own desk, rather he scooted even closer.

Shizuo growled even louder, clearly displeased on how izaya was acting. "Flea... Do you have a death wish...?" Izaya grinned as he reached out a hand to pat the blond bodyguards head. "Oh don't you worry your petty little brain shizu-chan~ I don't plan on dying anytime soon~" "hooray let me jump for joy" Shizuo said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

Izaya's grin widened before he stood up and proceeded to the kitchen. "You hungry shizu?" The raven asked while looking through the contents of his fridge.

"I'll eat anything as long as it's not poisoned"

"How cruel of you shizz-chan, do really think that low of me? My~ My~ I am hurt~!"

"Bullshit"

"Haha"

The informant chuckled as he came back from the kitchen, in his hand was a tray with some ootoro and yellowtail along with some sweets. "Eat up~ I wouldn't want poor wittle shizu-chawn tu stawrve" a vein was clearly visible in the ex-bartenders forehead, indicating that he's nearing his breaking point. "Stop with the fucking baby voice pest. I'll rip your vocal cords out. Don't think I won't" Shizuo growled taking a piece of yellowtail from the tray, he examined it first, searching for any signs that the food might be poisoned. Finding none he was able to consume five yellowtail sushi, nearly chocking on the fifth one.

"Geez shizu-chan slow down! *sighs* you clearly don't need dog parts to show people how much of animal you are ne?" Izaya said as he reached out his good hand to wipe away a piece of rice from the blond's jaw before bringing it to his lips. Shizuo couldn't help the fact he was getting turned on by such an action, but the action itself only aided the real reason on why Shizuo is getting aroused. He was after the ravens scent.

As previously stated by Shizuo, _'the fleas stench is everywhere' _well said 'stench' was the one that got him turned on. He couldn't quite understand it himself but meh who cares right now?

"Mmm~ so now that we're both finish eating how 'bout a movie ne~?" Izaya said as he brought both his and shizuo's plate to the sink, rinsing, but not really washing them. "Wait what about those?" Shizuo pointed to the still dirty dishes but izaya just shrugged, "I'll let my secretary wash them~ now on with that movie~!" Izaya exclaimed happily as he grab hold of the ex-bartender sleeve before tugging him towards the couch and making the blond sit.

"Would you do the honors shizu-chan?" The raven said as he held out the remote to the blond who was mirroring his smirk, "of killing you? With pleasure" Shizuo joked but he took the remote nonetheless and began flipping through the channels as soon as izaya sat down. A few minutes of randomly flipping through channel after channel, Shizuo finally decided on one, a romance movie.

"I didn't take you for one who would enjoy sappy romance movies shizz-chan~"

"Better than wasting hours just to find one I actually like"

"good point"

and with that they watched the movie. Together. And in silence. _'Who knew that the flea could keep his mouth shut for more than five seconds?'  
_

"shizz-cha~an let's play twenty questions~~!"

_'I really need to learn not to speak so soon... I'll only end up getting disappointed'_

"okay... but only if you promise to keep your mouth shut afterwards... Though I clearly doubt that..."

Izaya smiled as he he held out his hand for the blond bodyguard to take.

"deal~ so let's start!" The raven exclaimed as he laid down on the debt collectors lap. "The fuck you doing louse?!" Shizuo shouted but made no move to get the informant off of him. "relaxing~ I didn't think you would mind! and it seems that I'm right~ Haha" the sable haired boy heard something akin to 'fuck off' but brushed it off and began their game.

"what's your greatest fear?" The raven started. shizuo looked at him suspiciously, after all he was about to answer Orihara Izaya, **_The_** Orihara Izaya, you can't be too careful. "you gonna use it against me?" however the informant just smiled and shook his head, "nah I'm just curious. Honest I am" all the he worked with shady people all the time, Orihara Izaya never lies, and that Shizuo knew.

"Fine. I guess... Losing anyone important to me" Shizuo answered truthfully. He being the Monster of Ikebukuro, he wasn't afraid of being stabbed or shot since he knows that it would have little to no effect on him at all (except if he was shot/stabbed in the head) but others, like kasuka, he wouldn't be able to survive such things, after all his brother was just a normal human.

"I can see that you'll be afraid of such things... Well since you answered truthfully, then I'll do the same. I guess that I'm afraid of... Death... I mean no one, not even I, Orihara Izaya, great informant of both shinjuku and ikebukuro, knows what will happen to me after I pass away" shizuo saw the honesty in izaya's words, "and the thought of no one missing me when I do pass away" these words were a mere whisper that escaped the informant lips, but Shizuo, thanks to his new dog hearing, heard all that. The genuine sadness that laced the informants voice... Even Shizuo could feel it...

"Ah never mind~ I don't wanna play this game anymore~!" Izaya sat up and stretched his arms. Meanwhile Shizuo felt uneasy, hearing the last part of izaya's confession about his fear made Shizuo feel uneasy and a little bit guilty since he always says that he wants to kill the informant.

"Izaya..."

Said man turned towards his companion with questioning look which was replaced by pure shock when Shizuo grabbed hold of his good wrist and leaned in. Their lips was few centimeters apart when izaya snapped out of his trance and pushed the bodyguard away gently. "Don't..." Hurt was evident in the ravens voice and sadness in his eyes.

"Izaya..."

"Please no..." Shizuo took hold of the smaller mans chin, gently tilting it to face him.

"Izaya..."

"Shi-shizu—"

"Izaya... Izaya... Izaya Izaya" Shizuo chanted the same thing over and over till he placed his lips over the younger's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet yet it ignited sparks between the two, sparks that soon became flames that both overwhelmed them as the kiss grew deeper and hotter, it became much more passionate than before. Tongues where swirling and fighting for dominance which the blond easily won. His tail wagging a mile a minute and the tent in his pants were almost finished setting up.

"My flea..." Shizuo whispered after they had broken apart because the need for air became too great for both of them to handle. The half-dog blond moved his lips to the collar of izaya's neck before sucking on it, fully intending to leave a mark to show that the flea was his. It has always been that way.

The very first time Shizuo had declared that he hated izaya, he made the informant his.

His to hurt.

His to kill.

And HIS to make love with...

"Shi-zu~ Nya~! B-bed..." Izaya panted with pleasure at the feeling shizuo's hand roaming his body. Each touch ignited a fire within izaya until it devoured him to the point where he forgot momentarily who he is, and the relationship he shared with the man who was hovering above him. His need for the blond went past his pride.

Shizuo smirked but stood up and carried izaya to the bedroom bridal-style without any complaints. As soon as they both reached izaya's sleeping quarters the blond laid izaya on the bed before he began to take off his clothes and throw them across the room, they won't be necessary for the time being. He began to crawl on top of the smaller male, licking lips as he watched izaya take off his boxers.

He stopped izaya just before the informant pulled down his only remaining article of clothing. Izaya let out a displeased groan from not having his erection freed from it confines. That is till the bodyguard payed special attention to the velvet-eyed mans hardened nipple.

**((And so here begins the smut! This is also where we left off! You'll be needing those tissues now))**

_'Okay I have no idea how the fuck I got here'_ Shizuo thought as he licked the pink bud that was attached to that beautiful pale skin, earning a pleasured moan from the male that was writhing beneath him. "Shizu...cha- Ah~!" The sinful tongue left the now hardened bud as it licked all the way from his mate's neck to his mouth to devour those sweet tasting lips...

"Shizu-chan... Hah.. Please..."

"Tell me what you want I-ZA-YA-KUUN~" if dogs could purr this one practically did.

"I-I want—"

"Yes~? What is it izaya-flea-kun?" Shizuo teased the informant once more by sucking on izaya's still clothed crotch.

"Ah! Shizu-cha-aghn! I w-want you to f-fuck my hard! So hard that the b-bed and I w-will be inseparable n-Nya~!"

"What if don't want to huh?" The blond smirked, stopping his actions only to look up and receive a rather hard glare.

"Heiwajima Shizuo I command you to fuck me RIGHT. NOW. Or so help me I'll ah-!" The need to obey nagged at Shizuo and so he followed it. Besides, his erection was getting painful. He rubbed izaya's hard on lovingly before kissing the side of his head and whispering rather seductively into his ear making shivers of pleasure run down his masters spine.

"Do you have lube izzy-chan~?" The half-dog teased while the man beneath him just pointed to his nightstand, to dazed to care about his new nickname. And of course there on izaya's nightstand was bottle of lube that the blond failed to notice earlier. He reached for it and began to pour a generous amount into his fingers. By this time izaya had already taken off his boxers and just laid there watching Shizuo with lust filled eyes. Taking in one not so small detail about the bodyguard.

_'Shizu-chan's dick is huge!_' Izaya blushed and this only grew larger when Shizuo spread apart his legs and made one finger circle around the informants puckered hole. "Ah~ shizu-cha-AH!" Izaya screamed as sudden pain and pleasure shot through when Shizuo thrusted TWO fingers in him.

"Shi-cha~an! I-it feels w-weird!" And indeed it does, after all this was izaya's first time.

"It'll feel better soon... Hah... Just relax" the half-human blond whispered as he rubbed small circles into the informants hips, coaxing him to relax.

Izaya did so and when Shizuo felt that izaya was ready, he pulled out his fingers and began lubricating his fully hard cock with a generous amount of lube so as not to hurt his enemy? friend? partner? He doesn't know anymore.

Lining up with the smaller mans entrance, Shizuo began to slowly push himself in. A barely audible whimper escaped the informants lips as he felt his entrance began stretched far more than shizuo's fingers.

"Fuck flea! So tight!" Shizuo hissed once he was finally inside izaya, his tail wagging so fast that it might fall off. He waited for awhile and allowed izaya to adjust to his size and only began moving when izaya's hips rotated a bit, clearly wanting the debt collector to move.

He grabbed hold of izaya's hips and pulled out until only the tip was in before ramming back inside with force, hitting the prostate of the man beneath him dead on. "AH! OH! There! Please THERE!" Izaya screamed in pleasure as he threw his head back. The blond smirked and repeatedly and mercilessly banged the raven who did not object at all, rather encouraging the blond to go faster and deeper.

"Ah! Ah! Hah ngh! Shi-chan! Waahh!"

"Hn~ I-ZA-Y-A hah... Hehe it feels good right izzy-kun~? Tell me it feels good. Shout it" and as if to make a point Shizuo thrust into izaya the hardest he could possibly do without hurting the younger.

"AH! Y-Yes! F-feels so damn ah! Good! M-more! Wah!"

Shizuo's tail wagged faster as kept thrusting inside izaya, granting said mans wishes of going deeper in him.

The sound of izaya's moans of delight and pleasure accompanied with shizuo's low grunts filled the informants room.

"Shizu-! I'm gu-gonna cu-um~!"

"Yeah m-me too... Hah... Go ahead... Come for me izaya and scream my name. Let your neighbors know who owns this body of yours" Shizuo pinched izaya's right nipple while he sucked on his right one. "Shi-Shi-SHIZUO!" And alas izaya had let let go of the building pressure in his stomach, a line of sticky white substance shot out from his cock and landed on his and the blond's torso.

Shizuo groaned when he felt that warm heat tighten around his cock and he too, released inside the raven. He rode out his orgasm by thrusting in a couple more before coming to a full stop and allowed the knots on his and izaya's stomach to come undone. He pulled out from the informant and laid beside him, his tail still wagging fast.

"Shizu-chan... Why did we-" he was cut off when he felt strong arms pull his lithe body into a warm embrace.

"Shut it flea... Just sleep" Shizuo murmured while he nuzzled his face into izaya's hair, inhaling his smell. Izaya in turn allowed himself to sleep in the arms of the man who meant so much to him...

"Goodnight... Shizuo..."

"Yeah night my flea"

* * *

**_The next day..._**

Shizuo woke up to the warm rays of sunlight and the beautiful face of the man in his arms, sleeping ever so peacefully. His signature smirk wiped clean from his face and in its place a small yet angelic smile.

Shizuo smiled and shifted lightly so he's now sitting up,_ 'man this flea is cute'_ Shizuo was sure his tail would've wagged faster...

_'Woah! wait! My tail!'_

Shizuo immediately touched his head and backside, feeling no ears or tail whatsoever.

_'Yes no more damn ears and tail! Yes! Yes! Hahahaha! Though I'm not sure how I lost them over night...'_

He began racking his brain for any information on how he changed back into a full fledged human on just one night.

_'Perhaps I sleeper walked... Nah... Is it the food I ate with the flea? ... Nah it didn't taste weird to be— wait... Is it possible that- what?! That was it!? Sex!? Dang it! Who makes weird ass potions that the only cure happens to be sex!? ... Well there's shinra but still!'_

He looked down on the sleeping raven and sighed before laying back down and wrapping his arms around the fleas torso.

_'Well... I don't regret it... All I know is that things won't be the same as it was before'_

He caressed izaya's face lovingly before giving the ravens forehead a sweet and gentle kiss. But the informant shifted lightly and Shizuo was afraid he'd woken up the smaller male, but go his surprise izaya cuddled closer to him and mumbled something which of course only Shizuo heard.

"I love you... Shizzy"

Shizuo smiled and pulled izaya closer.

"Yeah... I think I do too..."

* * *

**A/N: **fluffy endings are fluffy 8D so how'd I do with the smut? This is only my second time writing it so yeah ( -w-)/ but I guess I've read enough smut to know how it goes. Lols xP

Thanks guys!

**P.S: **I'm very sorry for the big delay for this chapter. No time plus a massive writers block is a bitch -_-

So please review and tell me how I did for my second smut! (First one was **_'Summer Heat!' _**Please check it out ^^)

See you minna in my other stories!


End file.
